overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Bella Fiora/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a master ranger and beast tamer, Aura specializes in guerrilla warfare and group combat.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King While she is the second weakest Floor Guardian in terms of single-combat ability, she is more than capable of overwhelming anyone with her huge collection of pets. Derived from her job classes, Aura possessed a keen hearing ability to the extent where she can hear anything based on the distance set between herself and the foe. Although she is not a powerful melee combatant in close combat, Aura is capable of performing amazing maneuvers in wide-open areas or terrains due to the extraordinary physical abilities she possessed. She has a high-leveled detection ability that lets her perceive camouflaged foes that are using the Invisibility spell.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in NazarickOverlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match However, she could still fall short against a Unknownable user, having a very hard time spotting one who utilized it. Such user of that potent spell will end up registering on her senses as a vague presence.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Among Aura’s skills as a Beast Tamer, there were certain passive skills she possesses that had buffing and debuffing effects. These abilities acted through her breath and had a radius of several meters, some even up to ten meters. With the effect of certain skills, that radius could be enlarged to unbelievable proportions. Reasonably so, she was a kind of skirmisher who could summon beasts. Along the way, she has the power to tame wild beasts including ones from the New World with her beast tamer skills.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Of the hundreds of monsters which Aura could summon, the highest level among them was 80. Through the aid of Aura's skills, fortunately, they could reach level 90 or so. Since she is also a ranger, Aura and the monsters under her command was capable of scouting their surroundings in open-space areas like a forest, tracking down their foes without a problem. Aura conducts such actions silently to the extent where her stealth was seen as unnoticed by Narberal Gamma who is not even aware that she was there with her until mentioned to the latter's surprise. Although Aura's fighting strength was second from the bottom among the Floor Guardians of Great Tomb of Nazarick, the fact remains is that some of the Area Guardians were stronger than her based on their solo abilities. This is because her forte didn't lie in fighting as a lone unit. Instead, Aura's specialty was working alongside her group of beasts she mainly lead by. With these beasts at her command, her combat abilities far surpassed those of any other Guardian in terms of group battle.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest Beasts * Fenrir: The holy beast, a giant black wolf with bright fur and crimson eyes. Affectionately nicknamed Fenny. * Hejinmal: A fat frost dragon. Hejinmal officially became Aura's pet after she displayed intimidation towards him, making him submit to her as his master/mistress. * Itzamna: A giant six-legged chameleon-iguana hybrid. Affectionately nicknamed Quadracile. Passive * Breath Composition (not an official name): The breath Aura exhales is capable of controlling others' emotions in its range. Skills * Beast Killing:' '''Physical Attack with increased damage against a Beast. * '''Breath Composition' (ranged): It's a mind-affecting skill that can induce terror to a target through her breath effects. When combined with her ranger's targeting skills, Aura is able to hit any single target up to two kilometers away with perfect accuracy, even in a forest.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN * Erase Presence (not an official name): Makes the user undetectable. * Galactic Shot * Immovable Binding Force * Petrification: Magical Attack and inflicts Petrified on foes.Mass for the Dead * Rain Arrow: Fires a downpour of arrows on an area. * Shadow-piercing Arrow: An arrow combined with this skill can immobilize the target if the arrow hits the target's shadow. * Sky Eye: A long-range skill that permits its user to watch a scene from afar. * Sigh: Decrease physical attack and speed of the foe. * Targeting Skill: It is used for shooting foes and can affect an open-wide area.Overlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc * Various Magical-Beast Eye Of Catoblepas (Web Novel Only): It turns Aura's eyes into something that resembles a magical beast. Main Equipment * Unnamed Bow: Aura's main weapon. * Queen: Aura's whip. It was used in the battle with the Primal Fire Elemental. * Ring of Sustenance: A magical ring that grants vitality to the user.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering * Depiction of Nature and Society: World Item. Ainz gave this item to her, so she can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It has the power to isolate an object to a different dimension. * [[Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch|'Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch']]: It is a gift awarded by Ainz for her hard work. * Unnamed Necklace: A magical item that seems to increase either the sound or range of Aura's voice to the point that others from a far distance can hear her speak. Trivia * While Aura has the ability to communicate with monsters, it is limited to creatures that she tamed herself. * Aura desires to possess a flying magical beast to add to her collection as well as a unicorn.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Ainz planned to give Aura a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown in Special Drama CD 04, but before he could do it, Aura had already left together with Mare.Overlord Blu-ray 03 Special: The Search for Hamsuke Arc * In the Web Novel, with her servants, her battle abilities would go up to 2.25 of their original.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic * In the Web Novel, Aura could also use simple healing magic.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden: Nazarick’s Guardian Aura-chan * The Web Novel Version of Level 100 Aura possessed the personal combat ability of a Level 80 warrior.ARCADIA 2.33: ARCADIA 946 10-31-2010 References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills